


Jogging

by yellowvim



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, Dork Ryuugazaki Rei, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowvim/pseuds/yellowvim
Summary: Rei takes you for a jog.





	Jogging

A chortle left your lips as Rei smiled.

"Me? Jog? No thanks," you snorted, snuggling further into the blankets.

"But, [Name], jogging is good for you," Rei attempted to reason with you.

You looked up at him, locking eyes. He looked like a puppy dog, those beautiful, purple eyes were so big. It really melted your heart.

"Okay, fine!" you huffed, standing up. "But I can't guarantee making it to even a mile."

"Hey," he took your face between his hands, "We could run a few inches, and I'd still be thankful and proud of you."

You smiled widely, pressing your lips to his quickly. Pulling away, you snorted.

"It won't be beautiful. I can promise you that,"

☆

  
"Holy crap," you collapsed on the ground. Sweat covered you from head to toe, and you weren't feeling very attractive. Though, Rei would beg to differ.

"Your house is right there,"

Looking to the right, you chuckled. He was right. Your house was literally less than a foot away from you.

"Ah, but the grass is so cool and soothing," you smiled brightly as he sat beside you. He smiled down at you, before leaning back to lay beside you.

Okay, so maybe jogging wasn't _that_ bad.


End file.
